Almas Gemelas
by Susimamie
Summary: "Pero el lo aprecio, lo amarro a si mismo, su gran ayuda, quien lo saco del abismo, se convirtió en su gran amor..." Un relato de como se formo ese gran amor. Aomine x Kagami


**_Título: "Almas gemelas"_**

**_Autor: Susimamie / Ela_**

**_Aclaración:_**_Ningún personaje de esta serie me pertenece._

Eran 2 luces pequeñas de alma, con un dolor cada una, el dolor de perder su amistad, esa luz, esa felicidad que los convirtió en un par de bestias que se enfrentaban con solo obtener un placer que nadie en el planeta lo satisfacía, distanciados no solo por varios años, si no también por distancia, uno más idiota que el otro, otro más inocente que el otro, pero eran tan parecidos que daba terror.

El básquet era su liberación mientras, que uno quería aprender más para hacerse el mejor, aunque en ese aprendizaje se volvía mas como el otro, en un monstruo; el otro se retiraba al no encontrar una motivación, al perderle el amor a algo que una vez amo.

Pero los años pasaron y como se dicen, la vida sí que es traicionera, una pequeña escuela, aquella conexión que solo una vez tuvieron, el más inocente conoció a esa sombra que siempre fue ignorada, que igual tenía su corazón en fragmentos, al verlo noto su gran parecido con su antigua luz, con su gran personaje, se dio cuenta que él se dirigía al mismo camino y pensó: _"Lo salvare del abismo_", es aquí donde el escucha de una "generación milagrosa" y su ambición crece, el oír nuevos rivales, el escuchar su nombre, el observar como el pequeño fantasma lo anima, el piensa "_Seremos los mejores"._

Efectivamente lo salva del abismo, le demuestra lo que en verdad es el básquet, entonces se siente invencible al enfrentar a grandes rivales y derrotarlos junto con su equipo. Entonces por fin llega el encuentro, algo en su corazón late, mientras que le demuestra que aún no son iguales, que aún no es merecedor de llamarse una _"luz"._

Pero así, como una flor que va creciendo con el amor que se le da, cuando esta es tratada con crueldad se marchita, eso le paso, sus ánimos bajaron, su compañero que una vez le dio esperanzas se marchito al ver que toda esa ilusión, se desmorono en un cerrar de ojos, lo que tanto habían hecho no había valido la pena, todo lo que había dibujado, se había roto como en un chasquido, estaba marchito tanto en cuerpo, como alma.

Pero el otro pensaba que ya hacía tiempo que no sentía esa sensación tan buena de ganarle a alguien, aunque aún no hacia su corazón estremecer.

Pero si las personas de gran corazón se rindieran, no existiera esa parte llamada en la tierra, "_humanidad"_, el decidió hacerse más fuerte, entrenar más, intentar, porque eso es lo único que le quedaba, llegar al nivel que él se encontraba, para que fuera un digno combatiente de la persona que admiraba.

Pasaron días, noches, mañanas, tardes, cada día entrenaba más duro teniendo eso en mente, volviéndose lo que muchas personas llamarían una obsesión.

Un día menos inspirado lo vio, junto con la sombra que siempre lo acompañaba, junto con su apoyo moral, la sonrisa le volvió a la cara, no faltaba poco para enfrentarlo, para volver a tener ese ritual en la cancha, luchando no solo para ganar.

"Lo que se siembra, se cosecha" paso su brazo, dejándolo posar en sus hombros, sintiendo ese cosquilleo de emoción al decirle y pagarle con la misma moneda, los 3 muchachos estaban emocionados por la gran pelea que se daría muy pronto.

Entonces llego el día, el gran esperado día, el día que lo cambiaría todo, estaba todo listo, se había apretado sus tenis con gran fuerza, su equipo y el no tenían miedo, darían todo para la victoria. Al pasar los minutos podrías notar con tus ojos, como ellos lo disfrutaban, disfrutaban enfrentarse cada vez que tenían la pelota, pero aun así el otro, aun no alcanzaba ese nivel para explotar.

De pronto el fantasma lo vio, vio aquello que se había perdido, no, me equivoco, todos los vieron esa comisura en los labios que se formó en su cara, el disfrutaba esa danza especial, él se estaba divirtiendo, _"Ah… lo encontré, te encontré" _estaba tan emocionado, que no se podía centrar en otra cosa que no fuera en seguir enfrentándolo, seguir teniendo que esquivarlo, tomando la pelota, lanzarla, quitársela, era divertido, era muy divertido, lo disfrutaba.

Pero como lo mencione al inicio, había una diferencia entre ellos 2, claro que ahora eran muy parecidos, pero había una línea entre ellos, el más inocente siempre y en cada minuto tenía en su mente, _"Somos un equipo, no me rendiré por ellos", _algo impactante sucedió y el partido termino.

¿Recuerdas esa sensación de cuando perdiste la cosa más preciada que tenías cuando eras pequeño?, esa tristeza, ese sentimiento es lo que el sintió, recordó que era ser derrotado, mientras miraba confundido la cancha, _¿Qué había hecho mal?_, el otro estaba feliz, pero lo miro mientras sostenía a su compañero, y recordó el dolor que había sentido cuando perdió contra lo que más añoraba, le menciono aquellas palabras que lo sacaron de ese shock, mientras que la sombra volvía a mirar a ese compañero que una vez perdió, chocando los puños como muestra de que ahora todo estaba bien.

"_**Gracias Tetsu, por conseguirlo"**_

"_**Gracias por existir… Kagami"**_

Ellos amaban surfear en su tiempo libre, al igual que odiaban ver películas de terror ya que no podían dormir bien en las noches, también porque no podían ir al baño o salir a la sala con facilidad en medio de la noche, también su lugar favorito para comprar hamburguesas era el mismo, le gustaba aquella marca de tenis ya que se les hacía cómodo al entrenar y jugar, la diferencia en su cumpleaños equivalía aproximadamente a un mes.

Mientras uno veía revistas de su modelo favorito, al otro le encantaba leer revistas relacionadas al básquet, mientras que el otro aceptaba con gran facilidad a Nigou, el otro siempre lo miraba precavido cada vez que se le acercaba, su familia también marcaba la diferencia. Pero su parecido resaltaba más.

Abrió sus ojos, estaba acostado a un lado de la pared, mientras que una mano le acariciaba el rostro, enrollados en la misma sabana, era increíble ¿ya había mencionado que la vida es traicionera? Pues lo es, cuando encuentras algo que no quieres soltar, lo sujetas fuertemente, quizás si ese juguete que perdiste, lo hubieras buscado y encontrado, hasta el día de tu vejez hubiera durado ya que era tan preciado como una joya.

Para Aomine, **él**, era preciado como una joya, le había mostrado un mundo que había abandonado, que el mismo dejo botado, otra razón por la cual enamorarse de lo que amaba, pero cuando uno está agradecido, lo valoras, ahora si ese juguete lo hubiera encontrado tu madre, o mejor amiga, tu mayor amor siempre lo recordarías, ese sentimiento era, exactamente parecido.

Para Kagami vivir con Aomine era una sorpresa, compartir el mismo cuarto, cocinar cuando lo asechaba hasta la cocina, sentarse en el sofá sintiendo escalofríos mientras que el otro jugaba con su cabello, que al acostarse siempre quisiera sexo, porque ese era su modo de llenarlo, pero como Aomine era un buen manipulador siempre ganaba, siempre ganaba aquella mirada azul erótica que aunque ya habían pasado varios años recordaba cuando se enfrentaba a él en esa cancha que tanto los marco.

Su muerte aun no vale la pena contarla, vamos eran un par de idiotas, que vivieron como almas gemelas, pero como todas las personas no somos iguales, murieron felices, y es eso lo que buscamos los humanos ¿qué no? Siempre buscamos _**"la felicidad…"**_

"_**Entonces el juguete que más quise y perdí… lo valore"**_

"_**Pero el juguete que más quise y perdí, pero él lo encontró, lo ame, pero el juguete al pasar el tiempo perdió valor y él se quedó conmigo amándome hasta el final, llorando por mi…solo para mi"**_

_**Comentario de la autora: ¿Qué tal? Quería escribir esto desde hace mucho tiempo, quería liberar un poco mis pensamientos, pero siempre usando mi couple favorito, gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan a crecer y me animan, en serio gracias, bye bye!**_


End file.
